


Fangs & Paws

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Unusual Vampire, Vampire / Lycan relationship, Vampires, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongdae is a vampire that didn't change properly, therefore had under developped fangs which made him drink from blood bags. He also wore colorful clothes, walked in parks during the day, enjoyed little life things. That how the Alpha Chanyeol met him and loved him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Fangs & Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosttown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttown/gifts).



> WARNINGS: there is a mental breakdown, near death situation, past death situation (pretransformation) implied suicide and a suicide attempt situation.  
> Nothing explicit but you are still warned.
> 
> Prompt #SWC160 :  
> "Jongdae is a vampire, but a very atypical one: he doesn't like the dark that much, prefers soft wool sweaters to tight leather pants and almost always wears light earth tones instead of the traditional red and black. He cannot even bite his prey since his fangs are underdeveloped, and is forced to resort to blood banks instead (not that he minds not having to attack people, though). The silver lining is that he all those things made it easier for him to start dating Chanyeol, a werewolf. The bad thing - Chanyeol does not know yet... And the more in love he falls, the more Jongdae really wants to drink his blood." 
> 
> Author note: I don't respect the prompt 100% but I hope the prompter would love it anyway. I would like to thank my beta for editing it for me ^_^ Check Them out : https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun
> 
> \- I wrote this with this person in mind, tbh, so thank you @ghosttown for being the cutest and sweetest little sunshine.

The first time they met, Chanyeol found Jongdae crouching down to feed a pup they lost. Jongdae was holding an umbrella as it rained before, covering them both, even if his woolen sweater was big enough to cover him. It was easy to spot him as he wore bright yellow pants with a brown shirt. 

“Oh! that’s my pup,” Chanyeol said as he approached the man.

Jongdae looked up, instantly tense, but still smiled, “I am glad you came then. He was crying when I found him.” 

The pup rushed to Chanyeol’s side, sniffing him before whining, and Jongdae smiled as the pup calmed down in Chanyeol’s arms. “He is so cute.”

“It’s a she and yeah, she is cute but she is also naughty,” Chanyeol said pulling the pup close enough to bask her in warmth, “she managed to escape her mommy and gave me the scare of my life.” Jongdae chuckled cutely, which sounded like giggles, much to Chanyeol’s amusement, “I am Chanyeol.” 

“I am Jongdae,” he introduced himself, tempted to add that he knew Chanyeol was a wolf and that he was… surprisingly enough, a vampire.

Jongdae knew he didn’t look like a normal vampire. He wore more lively colors, lived on blood packs, interacted with the world like he was a normal human. Heck, he even didn’t have fangs. So Chanyeol didn’t seem to realize he was a vampire.

They met randomly almost every time Jongdae went to that part of the city, for a week, only to be asked out on a date by Chanyeol.

They went on dates for six months where Jongdae ate normal food - which tasted like sand, by the way, and did normal mundane things with him, like shopping or pup sitting or going to arcades and playing games. Chanyeol found Jongdae’s reactions to things very amusing and adorable which is why he took him to try bowling, skateboarding; he even took him to an aquarium in another city which made Jongdae make tiny little jumps of excitement the whole day. 

Jongdae could tell Chanyeol enjoyed his company and he loosened up but the fear of rejection persisted. He admitted that to Baekhyun since the first date. 

“You should tell him,” Baekhyun, his sire and bestfriend, said, “once he discovers it, it will be a disaster for you.” 

“You won’t disapprove? or ask me to leave him?” Jongdae asked only for Baekhyun to scoff, playing with his hair softly. Jongdae smiled at the blessing and allowed Baekhyun to groom him. 

Chanyeol took him to the cinema, the next day, snuggling him as they watched an action movie. Jongdae could tell Chanyeol wasn’t into the movie so he looked up to meet his eyes. Chanyeol looked serious and that terrified him. The film ended and Chanyeol trapped him in a wall just as everybody left, “Yeol…” 

“I love you,” Chanyeol confessed, serious, “I don’t know when. I don’t know how. I just know that I love you.” Jongdae wanted to say something but Chanyeol stopped him, “I have still a lot to say. I have a big secret I didn’t share with you yet but just know that I love you, Jongdae.” 

Vampires normally don’t cry. Jongdae had never cried before but right then, he did. He hugged Chanyeol, sniffing, “I love you too, Yeol.” 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Chanyeol patted his head softly and Jongdae swallowed the bump in his throat.

“I thought you wanted to break up with me,” he did, but mostly because Chanyeol realized he was a vampire. It wasn’t a myth that vampires and werewolves didn’t get along much. His coven had a dispute with Chanyeol’s pack for ages! There is no way Jongdae would keep Chanyeol if he told him the truth.

He wanted to, more in those moments when Jongdae is nose deep into Chanyeol’s neck and his teeth can only bite on his lips, as he knew he couldn’t drink the wolf’s blood. It was the first time Jongdae wanted someone’s blood so bad, and was sure it meant a lot. It happened often and Jongdae could bear with it for most of the time.

After the confession, things went differently and Jongdae’s stress skyrocketed. Chanyeol was touchier and the more he was like that, the more Jongdae wanted to have his teeth deep into his skin. They also spent more time together. Jongdae even slept over his small flat at least once a week. They didn’t have sex yet, despite how many times Chanyeol reeked desire, and Jongdae wondered if it wasn’t due to the fact Chanyeol also didn’t tell him he was a wolf. 

Chanyeol too didn’t say anything about his true identity, so he wasn’t the only one hiding, right? Yet, why did it weigh him down? “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, snapping him up from his thoughts. He smiled nodding and snuggled Chanyeol as they were napping that afternoon. Chanyeol was tired due to his laborious job, and Jongdae guessed the pack had him work a lot too, so they lazied all day, just napping in the small space as TV played a soft song. Jongdae was practically laying on Chanyeol when the wolf slept so he allowed himself to observe the wolf and memorize every detail.

“Will you love me still if you knew?” He mumbled, as he shed tears, and rested his ear on Chanyeol’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was glad Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice his sadness and smiled at him all night. They had dinner, played cards, even had crazy dares to do at home which brought laughter to Jongdae’s lips.

“I love your laugh,” Chanyeol commented as they cuddled to sleep, a few minutes before sunrise. Jongdae made sure not to hold his laughter for Chanyeol’s happiness 

A month after that, they were picnicking in an open space for camping outside the city, Chanyeol confronted him with the truth. “I am a shapeshifting wolf,” he said, nervous, and as Jongdae didn’t say a word he added, “I know I had to tell you but I heard you would think I was trying to play with your feelings or that you would think I will hurt you someday.” 

Jongdae looked at him in shock, before smiling warmly, “I know yeollie would never hurt me,” He said, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, which made Chanyeol bury his nose into Jongdae’s neck, obviously happy. Jongdae giggled all day as Chanyeol shifted to his wolf form, scent marking him, and playing with him like a puppy. It was such a beautiful day for Jongdae. 

But also such a dreadful moment. He knew he had to tell Chanyeol the truth, Baekhyun even insisted on it. So, on a friday night, Jongdae and Chanyeol decided to go to a garden almost a few houses down the coven’s house. Chanyeol wasn’t actually happy with it and it showed as he worriedly held Jongdae’s cheeks, “don’t ever come closer to this garden, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae frowned, “why?” he asked only to hear the words he dreaded to hear. 

“Blood suckers live nearby,” Chanyeol warned, “they may attack you when I’m not around.” 

Jongdae paused walking and Chanyeol looked at him frown, tearing up, “You hate vampires?” Chanyeol looked around, worried they might be heard as he held Jongdae’s arms. 

“I don’t hate them,” he said worriedly, “but they did hurt many people, no exception, and they caused a lot of sadness. They are driven by blood thirst and won’t show mercy.” Jongdae knew it was kind of true. Some vampires were like that. 

“But I am not like that,” Jongdae whimpered and Chanyeol looked shocked for a second before letting Jongdae go which made the vampire shed tears, “I knew it… You won’t love me if you knew I was a vampire, I knew it.” Jongdae left Chanyeol standing there and ran to the coven. It was the first time they had ever seen him cry, and even if they didn’t like him, the coven worried. 

Baekhyun couldn’t know what happened but he could deduce it. He tried to make Jongdae open his room, “You need to feed, Jongdae,” he said, “you didn’t feed well yesterday.” 

“Go away!” Jongdae sob-yelled it and Baekhyun didn’t push. He remained like that for the entire weekend, refusing to feed or to open the door. Meanwhile Chanyeol returned home unable to grasp what was happening. Vampires couldn’t walk on the sun so easily or eat normal food. Jongdae wasn’t like any other vampire he met.

Days went on and Jongdae not only refused food but refused to go out. Baekhyun tried to open the door by force but not only did Jongdae barricade the door but also didn’t seem to hear him. “You have to do something or he will die,” the head of the coven commented, “this shouldn’t have been happening if you forbid them to meet…” 

“Jongdae’s happiness is not my business,” Baekhyun said simply, “He was bound to get heartbroken if he loved a mortal, either a wolf or a human. I knew this would happen.” He looked at the old man by his side, “if the mortal loved Jongdae, he would come on his own. if he doesn’t, then Jongdae will die like he was supposed to without my intervention.” He walked away from the door, head up, but tears betraying the pain his stone heart felt. 

Baekhyun laid in his bed, shedding tears and preparing himself to death as they promised to die together, Jongdae and him. He barely closed his eyes, memories of them together crossing his mind, when a vampire got in the room, almost slamming the door open. “A wolf is at our doors,” the vampire said, “he asked for Jongdae.” 

Baekhyun sat up shocked before following the vampire to the front gate. The thick vegetation of the garden shielded him from the sun as he approached the door and noticed the tall wolf there. He recognized Chanyeol instantly. “You are really here,” he said in shock before looking at the guards by the door, “let him in. He is our only chance to save Jongdae.” The guard hesitated but still opened the door and the tense wolf stepped in. He looked on the edge but Baekhyun didn’t have time for that, he held the wolf’s hand as he pulled Chanyeol inside, “He locked himself in since your last date,” Baekhyun explained in a hurry, “he didn’t feed or left the room since. We need you to open the door.”

“Why couldn’t you?” He asked, in a growl. 

Baekhyun pulled him up before they stood in front of Jongdae’s room. He held the locket of the door when a sizzling sound was heard and Baekhyun took his hand off, showing the burn. “He barricaded the door with Holly oil and the crosses in his room,” he explained, “please open the door.” 

Chanyeol didn’t expect that so he did put some effort to open the door. Baekhyun got in as soon as he did, firing orders as he rushed to the body on the ground. Jongdae looked so thin, so weak, so hollow that the reality of his nature slapped Chanyeol in the face. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do aside from looking at the room, confused. It was a lively room despite the scent of death in it with pink walls, white furniture, vases and stuffed animals all over the place. Even Jongdae was hugging the exact stuffed animal he won for him in a claw machine. Chanyeol didn’t expect it to be like this.

Baekhyun held him up in bridal style, setting him around the teddybears in his bed before slitting his own hand enough deep to bleed furiously. He looked up to the stoned Chanyeol and pleaded, “Please, talk to him. Ask him to come back, please.” Baekhyun didn’t realize he was sobbing until a hand landed on his cheek and he looked down to Jongdae who slowly moved, “Jongdae!” Vampires came with extra blood and an IV needle, pushing Baekhyun to drink some too. “Please help him,” he asked the medics among them as he and Chanyeol were pushed out of the room. 

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol mumbled. 

Baekhyun looked at him before facing him and said, “he knew you were a wolf since he met you,” he said which made Chanyeol look at the vampire with wide distressed eyes. “I told him to tell you but he was too scared to do so. He knew you won’t love him back if you did.” 

“Baekhyun,” the head of the coven said suddenly, “send the wolf off. He’s overstayed his welcome.” Baekhyun nodded before nodding to Chanyeol who followed him. Once they were in the garden, Chanyeol had to ask.

“Why doesn’t he look like a vampire?” he asked as he held Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun looked at the gate, absently, “Jongdae and I are childhood friends,” Baekhyun said suddenly, “We were running from soldiers and lost each other when I was attacked by an american vampire. He changed me right then and there before leaving me . I think I was lost for three days when Jongdae found me. I was thirsty so I attacked him without controlling it…” He looked at Chanyeol who looked like he would snap Baekhyun’s head off, “he kept patting my head until he stopped and I snapped out of it. I tried to save him,” Baekhyun paused, scoffing dreamily, “I thought giving him my blood would revive his heart which stopped beating just as I did and I buried us together in a hole. I was planning to bury myself alive, hugging Jongdae until the end of time, when they found us and Jongdae woke up like that, because of me.” 

Chanyeol hissed, “he didn’t deserve what you did to him.” 

“And I deserve what happened to me?” Baekhyun asked him, placid, “Most of us are turned into vampires against our will, did we deserve that?” Chanyeol remained silent, and Baekhyun sighed, “anyway thank you for saving Jongdae. I will let you know when he wakes up.” Baekhyun bowed to Chanyeol who just looked at him, expressionlessly. The wolf just went home and Baekhyun remained still by Jongdae’s side, holding his hand and praying. 

Jongdae took two days to recover and wake up. He blinked at the ceiling before looking at Baekhyun who smiled at him, “hey.” 

“Hey,” Jongdae mumbled, “did I die?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “Chanyeol came to save you, but the head of the coven asked me to kick him out,” Baekhyun explained, “I promised Chanyeol that I’ll let him know when you wake up.” He picked Jongdae’s phone and smiled as he dialed the number, next to the tense Jongdae. He had the speakers on and Jongdae felt something twist his inside.

He nearly stopped Baekhyun when Chanyeol’s voice boomed, “Jongdae?” 

“Hi, this is his sire,” Baekhyun spoke as he softly played with Jongdae’s hair, “I promised to call when he wakes up so here I am, do you wish to talk to him?” 

“Can I?” Chanyeol sounded uncertain and Baekhyun handed the phone to Jongdae who eyed him, nervously. 

“Hi,” Jongdae spoke softly, terrified of hearing Chanyeol curse at him.

“Can we meet?” Chanyeol asked him, “in the park where we first met. Tomorrow at nine pm if you feel better.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who nodded at him, “okay.” the call ended at that and Baekhyun leaned closer, making Jongdae smile whispering, “I am sorry for making you go through all this.” 

Baekhyun teared up, smiling as much, “it is okay. We promised to die together, right? If you feel like it is time for you to go, just let me go with you,” he said with an emotional tone, “you promised, remember?” Jongdae nodded making space for Baekhyun to get in bed and cuddle him, which is what they used to do. “I’ll change into something lighter and join you.” Baekhyun remained the entire day with Jongdae, holding him still until the sunset. 

When the date approached, Baekhyun helped Jongdae shower and dress nicely. He gave Jongdae a hopeful smile when the other looked at him. Jongdae walked out of the mansion with a racing heart. He picked a taxi and tried to prepare himself mentally for it.

It was raining when he left the taxi, so he pulled his huge umbrella, baekhyun’s gift, as he walked through the park, before noticing Chanyeol. The taller stood in the rain, soaked, and Jongdae worried, hurrying to hide him. “Hey, you are soaked wet,” Jongdae said worriedly, shielding Chanyeol from rain, “you could catch a cold.” 

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae in pure disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, “you are really a vampire,” he whispered which made Jongdae look down, “and you knew I was a wolf since day one, did you?” 

Jongdae avoided his eyes as he spoke, “remember our second meeting? I was jumping from a puddle to another when you said I was too old to play like that,” Jongdae remembered that day perfectly, so did Chanyeol.

Jongdae was cutely jumping in puddles, making the water splash around and laughed loud when a grandma patted his head for being cute. It was then when Chanyeol thought he wanted to date the man. “You were adorable,” Chanyeol commented before blinking the memory away, “you are still adorable.” 

They didn’t say a word for a while before Jongdae spoke again, “I love you, Chanyeol. I loved you for so long that the idea of you hating me for who I am scared me to death. I couldn’t tell you the truth,” he looked up to add right into Chanyeol’s face, “despite the fact you would have known eventually, I couldn’t face you with it. I…” Chanyeol kissed him right then and there. As their lips parted, jongdae looked at Chanyeol, both of them getting soaked from the rain, and whispered hesitantly, “Chanyeol?” 

“I love you too, Jongdae,” Chanyeol admitted sincerely and Jongdae sighed in relief before hugging the wolf, burying his face into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol simply wrapped him as he confessed, “when I realized you meant you were a vampire, I couldn’t believe you. You look and sound like a normal human. You even walk under the sun.” 

“I burn slowly in the sun,” Jongdae confessed, “it takes me a day to burn my hand the way Baekhyun would burn if he was just exposed to the sunlight. I am not a normal vampire but I am not human, Chanyeol. I can still die the way a vampire does, it’s just that I suffer longer.” 

Chanyeol realized what it meant and pushed Jongdae away to look at him with wide huge eyes, “I took you to picnics and to Lunch dates,” Chanyeol pointed out, obviously shocked before furiously yelling, “Jongdae!” 

Jongdae chuckled, “well, I did it for you so it was okay,” he said only for Chanyeol to curse and kiss him like it was for the last time.

“I promise to protect you from pain, Jongdae,” Chanyeol filmy said, picking the umbrella and covering Jongdae, “are you feeling cold?”

Jongdae shook his head and covered Chanyeol as well, “do you want to drink some hot cocoa?” 

“You can drink hot cocoa?” Chanyeol innocently asked which made Jongdae chuckle, shaking his head, “oh, then maybe let us go to my place, have some movie and cuddle.” Jongdae looked happy when he suggested that so Chanyeol felt much more relieved and happy. They went home, played a movie, Jongdae even ordered a pizza for Chanyeol which he fed the taller so naturally, and they napped until the sunrise. 

Chanyeol made sure Jongdae was home before the sun was high. He had wrapped Jongdae in his longest coat, which was thick and black, while Jongdae chuckled cutely at Chanyeol’s care. Baekhyun was hiding in the trees of the garden, waiting. He smiled brightly when he saw them approach the gate. Chanyeol nodded to him before kissing Jongdae. “Rest and I’ll see you in the sunset,” Chanyeol said with a promising tone. 

Jongdae nodded and tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol’s nose before whispering, “I love you.” Chanyeol smiled as Jongdae ran inside after that. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other for a moment before Baekhyun bowed low to Chanyeol, before rushing after Jongdae.

They kept on dating despite the fact Chanyeol’s pack opposed their relationship. Chanyeol seemed fine with their opinion but Jongdae felt sad about it. They curled in Chanyeol’s bed, waiting for sunset, when he spoke about it, “they are probably right.” 

“hmm? Who?” Chanyeol mumbled, as he was dozing off in the comfort of Jongdae’s neck, before blinking the sleepiness away as Jongdae didn’t talk. He looked at his boyfriend only to see a sad expression on, “Jongdae?” he called worriedly as Jongdae didn’t react.

“Your pack is right,” Jongdae said with a pout, “I can’t give you pups, I can’t give you a peaceful life in a pack… I can’t be a proper mate to you.” 

Chanyeol chuckled at Jongdae’s worries, “silly babe,” he whispered, “I don’t need pups and I already have a peaceful life despite their remarks. The pack can’t decide who is my mate, nobody actually can, and once an inner wolf bonds to you, you are their mate for life,” Jongdae looked at him, surprised, so Chanyeol insistently said, “I will be your mate until the day I die.” 

Jongdae pouted, “no,” he said, “you will be my mate until the day I die.” Chanyeol blinked at him confusedly, “I’ll be yours until the day Baekhyun and I decide that we lived long enough as I will never love someone like I love you. I never did and I surely never will.” Chanyeol could only hug Jongdae and kiss the lights out of him.


End file.
